List of Schools in Prince of Tennis
This article lists about all the schools in the Prince of Tennis manga and anime, and is divided by regions each. Tokyo Area Schools Sei1.jpg|Seishun Gakuen (青春学園, Seishun Gakuen, Seigaku for short) is a middle school which is famous for its tennis club, mostly thanks to Echizen Nanjiro joining. Years later, his son Ryoma joins as well, and greatly helps the team.|link=Seishun Academy Prince-of-tennis-cosplay-fudomine-sports-costume-1.jpg|Fudomine Middle School (市立不動峰中学校, Fudōmine Chūgakkō) is the only public middle school shown in the series, other schools being private. Due to an incident involving violence, Fudomine was unable to participate the year before, but the year later shows their true strengths.|link=Fudomine Middle School St Rudolph.jpg|St.Rudolph (私立聖ルドルフ学院中学校, Shiritsu Kiyoshi Rudorufu Chūgakkō) is a school which recruits gifted students from different places and the team only practices with each other only once a week.|link=St.Rudolph Yamabuki.jpg|Yamabuki (私立山吹中学校, Shiritsu Yamabuki Chūgakkō) is a national-level team, with their main strengths being their doubles. Their coach, Banjii, was around when Nanjiro was in Seigaku.|link=Yamabuki Middle School Hyotei.jpg|Hyotei Academy (私立氷帝学園中等部, Shiritsu Hyotei Gakuen Chūtōbu) is shown to be Seigaku’s rival school. The team consists of 200 members, with the true regulars only showing themselves at the Kanto tournament. It has a strict policy with the players all competing for the regular spot and whoever “gave up on the team” is removed from the team.|link=Hyotei Academy Other Schools in the Kanto Area 095a39999aa680 full.png|Josei Shonan (城成湘南中学校, Jōsei Shōnan Chūgakkō, in the anime, is known for their coordination coaching. They reside in the Kanagawa Prefecture, like Midoriyama. In the manga, Midoriyama defeats Josei Shonan, while in the anime, Josei Shonan defeats Midoriyama and goes on to play against Seigaku.|link=Josei Shonan Rokkaku.png|Rokkaku (市立六角中学校, Rokkaku Chūgakkō) is known as the school with a freshman captain. Their coach, Oji, makes special wooden racquets to match the regular’s play style, personality, and skill. They reside in the Chiba area.|link=Rokkaku Rikkai.jpg|Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku (私立立海大附属中学校, Shiritsu Rikkai Dai Fuzoku Chūgakkō) has won the Japanese National Tournament for two years in a row, earning them the reputation of the best middle school in Japan. They reside in the Kanagawa Prefecture.|link=Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Midoriyama Midoriyama (緑山中学校, Midoriyama Chūgakkō), in the manga, is known for its specialty coaches, with one of them being a former professional player. Its regulars are all second-years, and although they are skilled, they are arrogant. In the anime, Josei Shonan defeats Midoriyama and goes on to play Seigaku, while in the manga, it is the other way around. Schools in other areas 1250083143307 f.jpg|Shitenhōji (四天宝寺中学校) is one of the strongest schools in the Kansai region. Last year, they lost to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku in the National semi-finals, although they put up the best fight compared to all the other schools. With the addition of new regulars, they are now stronger than ever.|link=Shitenhōji Higa.jpg|Higa Middle School (比嘉中学校, Higa Chūgakkō) is the first team in the Okinawa Prefecture to make it past the Kyūshū tournament in 26 years. They all know Okinawa Martial Arts, and is not above using violence to solve their problems.|link=Higa Chuu Princeoftennisnagoya.png|Nagoya Seitoku is a tennis team formed by foreigner middle schoolers who believed that tennis in Japan was weak. They made it to the national semi-finals, losing to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku.|link=Nagoya Seitoku List of schools of unknown region Yamahigashi High Nothing is known about it except that Abare Ishii (a minor character) is in that school. Category:Lists